


Headed to Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the boys are back, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BillDip, Hogwarts, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I am taking your input on the fic!, M/M, More on that inside, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings may change, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please pardon the fairly basic title. This is a Harry Potter & Gravity Falls crossover, however the reason I cannot give a proper description as of now is that this story has no plot- yet. Stick with me here, I want to write with you guys to create a fic together! I will ask you guys what should happen next after each chapter and whatever is most voted or that I find fitting, will be written in!I will give you an actual description in a chapter or two!





	1. The Begining

Witches and Wizards born from non-magic blood generally had a harder time than their full or half magic blooded counterparts. On the day Dipper and Mabel had turned eleven they had received a letter in the mail from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry informing them that they were witch and wizard. 

  


However, also in the letter they were told,  _ “Due to the over abundance of wizards and witches that are in need of schooling we, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have a first priority to house our magic born students. We cannot accept anymore children of non-magical heritage at this time. Please contact us so that we may help you find a suitable out of country school for you to attend.” _

  


At first when they had gotten the letter, they and their parents thought it was some joke, but it's hard to deny a letter is magic when it begins to read itself in front of you. The two twins were filled with joy to know that they were magic, but quickly their joy died as they reread the final lines. 

  


Their parents talked with the school for some time, trying to sort out other schools to go to. Originally they tried to apply to the wizarding school in Canada, but they were not accepted. They applied to other schools as well and ended up having to continue normal schooling for another year as they sorted things out. Their time spent in normal schooling had many times had incidents that had caused policing wizards to have to come in and clean up. 

  


At first the twins were accepted into Koldovstoretz, the Russian wizarding school, then Mahoutokoro School of Magic located in Japan, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. None of their options were too appealing. Since, for the first two, there'd be a huge language barrier in all of their classes. Apparently both schools had English courses as well for students like them, but in their research they had found that these courses were only sub-paar and would leave them unprepared. 

  


So that crossed out Koldovstoretz and Mahoutokoro leaving now Hogwarts. Hogwarts wasn't their favorite either since it had a long history of endangering students as well as cruel and unusual punishments. 

  


Regardless of that, it was their only choice, so the twins were sent off by themselves to England. Mabel was absolutely ecstatic to be moving to England. She constantly went on and on about how English accents were voted the most sexy accent in the world and how she always wanted an English boyfriend. Mabel, of course, being herself tended to ignore the reality of things and was quite shaken to find out that there were  _ lots _ of English accents and only one of them was voted sexy. The rest were… well- not. 

  


The twins were escorted to Hogwarts where they were given a brief summer lesson on the workings of the magical world and how to get around as well as who to talk to if they needed help. This time of year, in magic designated areas there were people stationed all around to help new students from “muggle” born families. 

  


During the lessons the had also been given a quick rundown of basic wizarding speech, at least for England. Apparently in England they called non-mags muggles, which both of the twins found funny as they repeated the funny sounding word in the man’s funny sounding accent. The school provided them with handed down books and robes from students who gave theirs to the school once they were done with them. They only needed a few things now- one of which was a wand. 

  


The twins stayed in a small hotel room together, sharing a bed. Of course they didn't mind as it was fairly common for them to sleep in the same bed when one of them had a nightmare or something along those lines. However- one thing that Dipper did mind was Mabel’s habit of being loud and an early riser. She was up at the crack of dawn playing boy band music as if it was the middle of the afternoon and this morning was no different. 

  


Dipper groaned as he turned into his stomach and covered his head with his pillow angrily. He tried to fall back to sleep and was almost successful until  _ someone  _ threw their complete weight on his back, knocking the air out of him. 

  


“GET UP, SLEEPY!” Mabel yelled over her music. Dipper groaned loudly and tried to push her away but failed as she grabbed his arm instead and began to pull him up.

  


“Come on! Lazy Suzan will be here soon!!” She tried as Dipper slowly came to wakefulness. Lazy Susan was their guide. Their parents had hired her to help them get their stuff ready for school and help them around town until school started. They both liked her, but at times her jokes and head strong personality got a bit annoying. 

  


Dipper sat up slowly but kept his eyes closed. He was known for being able to fall asleep in any position he was in and so Mabel took no chances of that and began to hit him with a pillow from the bed. 

  


Dipper put his arms out of block the attack and complained loudly, “Okay! Okay! I'm up!!” But even then she would not stop, and Dipper took a pillow from the bed to defend himself and began to fight back. He got a few good hits on his sister, but in the end in was Mabel who pushed him down on the bed- holding him there as they both laughed and she counted to three dramatically and then announced herself the winner.

  


“Mabel Pines!! 7th time world champion!!!! The crowd goes wild!!!!!!” Mabel began in a silly voice and then mimicked the sound of cheering crowds.

  


Dipper laughed along with her, it was hard not to even if you were the losing party, she had such a contagious energy that he was smiling with her anyways. “Yeah- yeah! Get off me!” Dipper laughed, pushing Mabel to the side so she fell into the bed next to him. 

  


“I still can't believe we're magic--! I'm going to be the next Parry Hotter!!”  Mabel announced as she sat up.

  


“Parry Hotter was a warlock- geez.” 

  


“I'll be whatever I wanna be! I'm magical!” Mabel barked back at Dipper as he stood up to find clean clothes. 

  


“Okay.. so I'll just call you Parry for the rest of your life.” Dipper shrugged. 

  


“Nuh-uh! I'm my own man!!!” Mabel said triumphantly, “Wo-man!” She corrected. 

  


Dipper laughed along with her and quickly changed into a pair of shorts a t-shirt and a comfortable hoodie that was a little too big on him. 

  


Lazy Susan came by a few minutes later and took them out to get breakfast. Both Mabel and Dipper were still trying to adjust to the culture shock of the wizarding world. Apparently it was quite common to reanimate food, which may sound cool until there are bits of scrambled eggs squirming around in your mouth. Then it's kinda gross. 

  


Mabel was adapting much better than Dipper to that particular feature but there was much more they’d have to get used to. After breakfast, Lazy Susan took them to get quills, ink, parchment and a few other things the school hadn't supplied them with. This didn't take them long, but he and Mabel were both distracted by some of the bits and bobbles that they couldn't afford. 

  


Next, the two of them were taken to get their wands. The buildings looked relatively new in the south side of Diagon Alley, compared to the rest that looked old and well worn. Lazy Susan told them this was because the south side had taken the brute of the damage when the Death Eaters attacked. There was a sign outside the building that read;

  


_ Ollivanders _

_ Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _

_ Reopened in 1999 A.D.  _

  


_ In remembrance of Garrick Ollivander and Family. _

  


When the three went inside they were met with a tall, burly man with a build of an ox. He had a thick Scottish accent, which made him very difficult to understand. 

  


Lazy Susan laughed at something he said, “You’re too much, Corduroy!” She laughed again, “I'm here with these angles to get them their wands!”

  


The man said something else in a gruff voice and both the adults laughed. The man picked up a short brown stick and flicked it leading a measuring tape to fly to both of them and begin taking measurements of the twins. Dipper stood completely still- like a deer in the headlights at this while Mabel laughed and looked in awe at the measuring device, moving to help it measure her easier. 

  


“Oh!” Lazy Susan began, “They’re twins!” She informed. Corduroy nodded thoughtfully.

  


The man shouted out something and a teenager with a similar (but not so massive) built to his father, red hair and boyish acne ran forward and stood at attention. The man said something that sounded like Maple or Mabel and the boy ran off. The man himself walked off leisurely browsing the shelves until he disappeared in the boxes. The boy came back with three boxes and set them down on a nearby table and shoved a dusty red box to Mabel. She opened it slowly and held it firmly.

  


“28 centimeters, dragon heart string, maple.” The boy informed. His accent was a less extreme version of his father’s, and much more understandable. “Give it a go.”

  


Mabel swung the wand as if it was a sword, but all that happened was a pen holder lazily fell over, with so little force that the pens and quills inside didn't fall out. The boy put out his meaty hand for her to give it back, and she did with a sad, “Womp.”

  


He handed her a different wand, “Maple, 23 centimeters, unicorn hair, quite flexable.”

  


Mabel gasped and snatched the wand from him, “There's  _ UNICORNS _ here???”

  


The boy looked annoyed and nodded aggressively as he motioned for her to try it. Mabel waved the wand in the same manner as before, though this time something seemed to click into place as the wand’s tip glowed with a faint yellow light. 

  


“It likes me!” Mabel exclaimed. Lazy Susan gave an enthusiastic yay as Mabel jumped around excitedly. The boy handed her it's box and told his father as the tall man came out with a few boxes. This earned him a laugh and a hit on the back that seemed so painful that Dipper winced- the boy however, seemed fine and happy with the result as he walked away. 

  


Corduroy me over to him and like the boy did with Mabel, and pushed the box into his hands. He was less extravagant than her and felt much mohanded Dipper a yellowish box, which he slid open as if it was antique. 

  


“Maple, unicorn hair, 19 centimeters, flexible.” Corduroy said gruffly. Dipper held the wand awkwardly. To him, it just felt like a stick with some nice widling on it. He flicked his wrist slowly, but nothing happened, no wind, no light, to cup falling, he just moved a stick. It felt even more awkward now and he began to worry if he wasn’t really magic- or just one big joke. Corduroy took the wand, put it away and handed him another, this time in a brown box.

  


“Hazel, unicorn hair, 22 centimeters, rigid.” This one made the flowers in a vase nearby wilt and drop.

  


“Spruce, unicorn hair 16 centimeters, quite flexible.” This one was much more violent as it shot from shelf to shelf bolts that set the room a mess. Corduroy grabbed it from him quickly as Lazy Susan began to fix some of the damage.

  


“Dogwood, phoenix tail feather, 15 centimeters, flexible.” The man noticeably handed this one to him very carefully. The wand caused the mat under Corduroy to yank out from under him. He took the wand away grumbling, going back into the maze of shelves.

  


It took three more tries and when things seemed utterly hopeless Corduroy handed him a blue box and as he opened it, taking out the dark pine wand, everyone took cover. He flicked it, he, himself shying away from it looking away, but there was no sound of something dropping or exploding, Dipper looked back to see the wand had done nothing, but he felt a connection form to the piece of wood- as if his skin was growing into the wood, and the wood was growing into his palm. It wasn’t painful- it felt nice actually. He looked back to the hiding crew, as if for direction. 

  


Corduroy seemed to understand, and laughed a hearty laugh- “Finally!” As he walked past Dipper, he gave him a hard “pat” on the back. He toppled to the ground like he was made of cards- Mabel began to laugh, and Corduroy offered him a quick apology and picked him up my his arm- completely off the floor then set him down. Clearly- he didn’t seem to understand his own strength.

  


Lazy Susan was in charge of their money, so she payed and talked as Dipper looked at his wand. 

  


His wasn’t like Mabel’s, her’s was straight and smooth, well carved with intricate work done on the handle of butterflies and flowers- his was more like a branch. It was slightly crooked at the top and had stubs along its length like freckles. It’s handle was black with dark blue accents and on it, a simplistic pine tree was carved, eerily similar to the one on the hat he had left in their hotel room. Dipper tended to get too involved in his thoughts leading Mabel to perfect opportunities like this to catch his attention. She snatched the wand from his hands inspecting it. Dipper protested but Mabel gave him hers to examine.

  


The switched back and went on to do the rest of their shopping. This didn't take that long and Lazy Susan returned them to their hotel room promising to be there early tomorrow to help them pack. 

  


**——**

  


Well- tomorrow didn't come and she was there before the sun would have risen if it wasn't raining. 

  


Dipper was folding some clothes as Mabel and Lazy Susan fought to close her trunk. Dipper easily fell into the simple pattern of folding so much so that a buzzing in his pocket nearly scared him into falling. Dipper pulled out his phone and saw it was their mother calling. He answered and put her on speaker so Mabel could talk as well. 

  


_ “Hi!” _ Their mom called. 

  


“Hi!” All three of them responded. 

  


_ “I see Ms. Susan is with you guys? She helping you pack?”  _

  


“Yes, ma’am! And we're almost ready!”

  


Mabel, exhausted from trying to close her trunk, “I Might have to wear 10 sweaters to school! They won't fit!!”

  


Their mother laughed,  _ “Who’d’ve guessed that? Along with wishing you guys well- I did call to tell you some news that you may like!” _

  


Both Dipper and Mabel shot up immediately questions falling out of their mouths like drool. Their mother laughed,  _ “Don't get too excited. Your father did some digging around and he found that we have family who work at the school! Apparently the magic comes from my side- my uncle work there and his brother (also my uncle) lives close by. We sent them a letter and just received a reply from them saying they're ecstatic to meet you! Hopefully they can help ease you guys in a bit to the magical world.” _ She laughed again. 

  


Mabel and Dipper asked her questions a million miles a minute until Lazy Susan finally excused them saying they had to leave soon. They said goodbye and Dipper hung up. 

  


Lazy Susan was eventually able to close Mabel’s trunk and they were on their way. Dipper saw other students on their way as well. Most of them had a pet of some sort as well as broomsticks and other expensive things. He couldn't help but feel a little insecure himself. 

  


The train station was full of people bustling around. Lazy Susan took them to drop off their stuff then to one of the doors where students were piling onto the train. They both hugged her goodbye.

  


“Send an owl if ya ever need anything!” Lazy Susan called to them as they boarded. 

  


Mabel smiled and yelled back saying how she’d write her weekly and they got onto the train. The hall was very thin so they had to press against the wall to get by people. Mabel was holding his hand as he lead so they wouldn't get separated, but she was more just dragging him along behind her. They went into the first compartment they could reach that wasn't full and went inside. 

  


Mabel sat down exhausted but Dipper stayed standing, awkwardly as he looked over to the other side of the compartment. There was a tall teenager with long red hair with a thin, but muscular build. She had freckles dotting her face and dark green eyes. Her skin was not smooth- it was littered with scars, her hands were callused and there was a pimple every now and again but it all added charm to her-  _ she was beautiful. _

  


“Hi! I'm Mabel and this big dummy is Dipper!” Mabel announced happily putting her hand out to the beautiful teenager. She took it and gave it a firm shake. Dipper sat down next to Mabel, his face heating up. 

  


“Oo! Such a strong grip, it's like a hug on my hand!” The teen laughed. 

  


“Wendy Corduroy.” She introduced herself. The train pulled out of the station and began on its way. 

  


“Oh- like the- uh, wand maker? Right?” Dipper asked. 

  


“Yup.” She leaned back. She had an Irish accent as well but like the teen from the wand shop, it was clear and understandable. 

  


“You don't mind- if we, y’know, sit here right?” His voice cracked as he spoke- honestly he might as well just spell out ‘awkward loser’ for her. He wanted to hit himself but for obvious reasons he couldn't and his face only got hotter. 

  


“Nah.” She shrugged, but Mabel began laughing so hard she had to hold on to the handle of the seat to stabilize herself. The need chuckled with her and Dipper jabbed Mabel harshly in the side. Mabel yelped and gave him an annoyed look to which he stuck his tongue out at her for. 

  


“You guys 1st years?” Wendy asked, nonchalantly. 

  


“Yep!” Mabel answered, “but we’re both 12 now! We had to wait a year.”

  


Wendy looked confused for a second but then that faded to a weirdly calculating look, “So you're muggle born?”

  


“Yep!”

  


“Ah…” Wendy paused, “Just a tip, I would go around saying that a lot. Some people are really against that.”

  


Both of the twins paused and looked at each other. Mabel’s face had fallen and the looked back to Wendy, “I thought it was supposed to be better in England.”

  


Wendy shrugged, “Just be careful, dudes.”

  


Mabel and Dipper nodded. Wendy sat up like she was going to change the topic, but just as she did the door slid open by a tall boy with a sharp chin, long nose and black hair appeared.  

  


“What are you babysitting?” He asked and leaned against the door. 

  


“Shut up, Robbie.” She sighed and stood up. She turned around, winked and shot them a finger gun and said, “See you in the best house.” 

  


“You mean Hufflepuff. Coolest house there is.” Robbie defended, crossing his arms as he left. Wendy mouthed to them ‘Gryffindor’ again and she was off. 

  


There was a long pause between the twins before Mabel announced, “I liked them!”

  


**——**

  


As they came off of the train, all the first years were beckoned by a short round man with dark skin and a tall skinny man with light skin ringing a bell and calling, “All first years!”

  


The twins were then ushered into small rowboats where two girls were sitting. Candy and Grenda. Mabel became instant friends with them and they began talking about boys and other things of that ilk. 

  


Dipper easily drowned them out. The boat was pulled along the glass-like water in line with others like them. Each boat had one lantern on them- lighting the way, which reflected beautifully on the water. The whole school was a marvelous thing. It seemed to know no symmetry or rules as if it was built on a child’s imagination. 

  


When the boats docked they were lead through the building as someone in the front gave a quick history of the building. Dipper wondered if ‘Harry Potter’ was anything like Parry Hotter, but the thought soon slipped away they were led into the Great Hall. Great was a good word to describe it. It was huge and finely built- Dipper looked up to the ceiling only to see his namesake shining down at him. 

  


The names were called in reverse alphabetical order so it didn't take too long to hear, “Mason Pines.”

  


Dipper’s heart beat one million miles an hour and Mabel had to force him forward until his legs got the hint and moved by themselves. He sat down in the chair where all the other first years had and a hat was lowered onto his head, but it came over his eyes as well. 

  


_ ‘Hmmmm.’ _ The hat hummed,  _ ‘Tricky. Tricky.’ _

  


Dipper could feel the school’s eyes on him. A crowd of students looking at him- he didn't know if seeing them would be worse or better.

  


_ ‘In you I see wit, _

_ A trait I cannot place.  _

_ Among scholars a misfit, _

_ And with knights a scholar. _

_ The pursuit of knowledge you emit, _

_ Is just as brave as it is studious. _

  


_ Cunning- you are, but not proud. _

_ You wish to please another, _

_ And so you please the crowd.  _

_ This is the first house I strike out.  _

  


_ You are not lacking in smarts, _

_ But desk work will not suit you.  _

_ I see your passion for a different arts _

_ So this leaves me with the last two _

  


_ Though you're equity is a fine contender- _

_ I have found a decision to which I commit.  _

_ My word will not be swayed, _

_ It is time for me to leave; therefore, _

_ I place you into,’ _

  


“Gryffindor!” 

The hat shouted. The hat was lifted from his head as one of the end tables began to clap. Mabel gave him a strong thumbs up as he walked by. Her name was called next, but unlike him the hat barely touched her before it yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!”

  


Dipper let out a breath that he didn't know he held as his sister was placed into the same house. She skipped over to the table happily and took a seat next to him. Both Mabel's new friends, Candy and Grenda had been put into Hufflepuff, but Mabel took no time in making new friends. As the sorting ceremony came to a close and the headmaster, Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter, said a few words the feast began. Food of all types filled every available inch of the once empty trays. He looked around as students began to dig in, and followed suit. 

  


Everything he ate was delicious, but he had never been a heavy eater so he stopped himself before he became sick. Mabel didn't have the same sense of herself though and ate until she was about to throw up. 

  


That made the walk to the dormitories very hard on her. The prefects lead them through the winding halls and the turning staircases, which nearly scared him to death as they moved with him on it. Honestly he didn't think he'd ever get used to a lot of things in the magic world and the stairs at Hogwarts was one of them. 

  


Eventually they came to a portrait of an opera singer, and the prefect asked all of them for quiet as they explained how the portrait used a password, this month’s being, honey mellow.

  


The common room was very big and it was draped in golds and reds. Their luggage had already been brought up to their rooms so it didn't take long to settle in. Dipper was roomed with an annoyingly pretentious kid named Gideon but otherwise everything seemed to be going well. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Bill!  
> Ah sorry it took me so long to update! It's always hard to start the story, right? Ah maybe that's just me.  
> Anywho!  
> More later!

The next morning Dipper woke up as his lungs were crushed harshly. Mabel flung herself onto his chest- a bit of an annoying habit of hers- and woke him up with a start. 

“MABel!” He yelled trying to catch his breath, “Stop doing that!” 

She crawled over him and sat on his legs, “But this is the only way to get you up without you falling back to sleep!! Come on!”

Dipper groaned and pulled his feet from under her and grumbled more as he started to take off his shirt to change. 

“Now surely you wouldn't be changing with a lady in the room!” Came a slow American southern drawl. 

“Yeah?” Dipper took off his shirt completely. He and Mabel had shared a room their whole life. Neither of them found it awkward and simply looked the other way to let whoever was changing have some privacy. 

“Now that's just uncouth!” Dipper rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing as Gideon turned into some ‘white knight’ sort of character. “What might your name be, m’lady.”

Dipper groaned and Mabel giggled at the use of ‘m’lady.’ All he needed now was a fedora and a rose. He wondered if Gideon even knew the cliches he was emulating. Did they have a magic version of a white knight?

Dipper finished changing as Mabel and Gideon talked. The two of the had began quite a passionate chat about clothing or something, but Dipper cut in, “Ya ready?” 

Mabel stopped mid-sentence and turned to him excitedly, “Duh!” She climbed over his bed to him and pulled him out of the door. Obviously something had her very very excited, which he was a little scared to find out. 

“So, something you might like, the food here doesn't move.” She began and Dipper let out an audible sigh of relief, “Second!”

She pulled him into the great hall, “Look at this!!!!” Dipper’s mouth was slightly agape as he took in his surroundings, like most of the walls in Hogwarts the ones here were made of white marble, but the ceiling was enchanted. 

The ceiling looked like it opened to a sunny sky with clouds floating by. It was so realistic that at first he refused to believe it was a ceiling. It was utterly amazing. 

Dipper stared in amazement at the fine work until an Irish accented voice came from behind him, “You’ll catch flies like that.”

He flushed and turned around quickly, “Wendy!” He smiled, albeit dorkishly. 

“Sup, nice seeing ya in Gryffindor!” She said mellowly, obviously very tired. 

“Yeah, great to be here. Seems like a cool house!” 

“Course, it's the best house,” she said dully, “Y’want ta come sit with my group, yer sister kind of left ya.”

Dipper turned around quickly to see Mabel sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Candy and Grenda. “Sure!”

He followed Wendy back to the Gryffindor table, to her group’s spot. Apparently for breakfast and lunch there was no formal seating, meaning the houses could sit wherever, but during dinners they had to sit at their assigned houses. 

Dipper learned the names of her friends pretty quickly, Robby, the rude one from earlier, Tambry, a slytherin, Nate, a slytherin, Lee, a Hufflepuff and Thomson, a Hufflepuff. They were all, okay, he guessed. He didn't end up saying anything the whole time he was there, he just sat and ate quietly. After breakfast he and Mabel received their schedules, unfortunately they only shared two classes, flying and herbology, and their free periods were not overlapping. They didn't even have lunch together. 

Dipper’s schedule was:

Day 1  
Flying (1 hour, joined class)  
Charms (30 minutes)  
Astronomy (30 minutes)  
[Lunch] (45 minutes)  
Potions (1 hour, joined class)  
[Free Period] (1 hour, joined class)  
History of Magic (1 hour, joined class)

Day 2  
Herbology (1 hour, joined class)  
[Free Period] (30 minutes)  
Astronomy (30 minutes)  
[Lunch] (45 minutes)  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (1 hour, joined class)  
[Free Period] (30 minutes)  
Transfiguration (1 hour, joined class)  
Charms (30 minutes)

He was a little miffed about how little time he’d have with his sister, but he was glad at least they had flying together. He didn't know what that entailed, but he was sure as hell happy he wasn't alone. He and Mabel set off to their first class after breakfast. 

Apparently this was a newer thing, but on the parchment that told them their classes, next to each class there was a line of text that said ‘Tap for a Guide.’ Both he and Mabel felt a little dumb as they tried to press it as if it was touch screen at first. Dipper then realized they probably meant with a wand, so he pulled out his wand from his bag and taped the line that was next to ‘Flying’.

Much to both of their surprise the paper folded itself into an origami bird and began to fly gracefully down the halls. He and Mabel followed it, even though they had to jog to keep up with the bird but eventually they were lead outside to a large field and the bird unfolded and placed itself into his hands. He stared incredulously at the paper, there wasn't a single fold still in it, not even the one he put their prior to the transformation, it was back to being as crisp as the day he got it. 

“Hey Mabel, look.” He said showing her the paper, “It's flat, I folded it before!”

“So? it's probably some magic thing.” 

The two of them began to walk towards a group that was set up there, “Yes! But what I'm saying is that in the spell there must be some kind of coding saying ‘return to basic form’ after the spell is complete. This makes me wonder on how magic works. Are spells just pre-written lines of code? If so, making a spell then should be like binary or something! And back to the actual bird; since this is a charm, or a function, then there should be some bugs to exploit. Like- say if I crumpled or even ripped the paper would it return to its normal form? If I ripped it in half and tapped one in each side would the papers regenerate or would it be null? Mabel there's so m-” he looked over to where she was standing only to find she was gone. Dipper sighed and joined her in the group. 

In the flying class today, they didn't do much. The teacher handed out the syllabus and took them on a tour around the grounds. Mabel quickly found a group of people to talk to and a boy to chase, so Dipper walked quietly by himself. He jotted down notes on what the professor said if he thought he might forget it, but otherwise stayed in his own bubble. He kept his phone with him too, but he didn't bring it out even though he wanted to. It was the first day, he didn't want to get in trouble. 

In the first half hour the professor went over the rules and regulations as well as what they would be learning. Dipper mentality placed non-mag names along with the classes, this being gym. He was never great in gym, so he hoped this would be different. In the second half of the class the professor declared the rest of the time was theirs. 

Of course since this was an extended period their class was joined. There was about 40-50 kids in the class, half of whom were from Hufflepuff. Mabel met with one of the girls she had met on the boats into Hogwarts, the smaller one. He wasn't sure if that was Candy or Grenda, but it was one of them. For the rest of this time dipper found a seat in the lower bleachers and occupied himself for a while. He was mostly on his phone, but he also spent some time scribbling more notes in his book. 

After the class they were shooed from the field, and he and Mabel said their goodbyes. 

The rest of the day went by the same, with each teacher giving them a syllabus and a rundown of what the class would be. 

When lunch came around Dipper didn't eat much, he spent most of his time talking in awe to a ghost he had met named Nearly Headless Nick. The man was very interesting and the had a very odd conversation on the ethics of dragon training. It wasn't something he knew much about but Nearly Headless Nick seemed happy to explain things to him.

With the conclusion of lunch he was sent off to potions and then was given free time to roam the castle. He walked down the halls aimlessly before he took out his schedule again. On the back of the paper there was a list of places in the castle and then the words next to it, ‘Tap for a Guide.’ 

The list was fairly long and included things like: Offices, Hospital Wing, Lake, Garden, library-- and while that was tempting, there was something else he had been dying to see. 

Dipper tapped the entry on the list that read ‘Main Entrance’ and followed the paper bird. The large castle doors were open and students of all ages walked in and out. He could see in the distance his goal, The Forbidden Forest. 

He wiped his hands nervously on his pants and followed a group of older kids out. Of course he wasn't supposed to go there, but when the teachers had warned them of it they used words like ‘dangerous beasts’ and ‘mysterious’ and if anything, that sounded more like an invitation to him. He made his way over to the forest as least suspiciously as he could and made it to the edge. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking and walked briskly inside. 

The forest, was just a normal forest to him. There was nothing special about as he walked along the unkempt path. It was actually very nice. He strolled peacefully through the woods, leaving sticks shoved unceremoniously in the ground as a trail to follow back. The first thing of significance he met was a very very small man who went by the name ‘Schmebulockt.’ He didn't say anything else at least so Dipper assumed he was Schmebulockt. Next he met a plant that was like a Venus Flytrap but it was massive, and its head was on the ground, Dipper assumed to catch bigger prey like rabbits and mice. Maybe even birds. Of course that was his last discovery before…

“Lamepedibus!” A voice behind him shouted, and Dipper fell to the ground with a sharp yelp. A high pitched and shrill laugh rang out through the forest, and as Dipper attempted to get up it came to his attention that his legs so longer functioned at all. Not just that, his whole abdomen wouldn't move. It seemed anything below his shoulders was gone. He tried to turn around to face his attacker, but the rest of his body that now was limp, was too heavy.

The same voice came again though heavy breathing and tearful mirth as if the attacker couldn't quite contain his laughter, “You should've heard yourself, Kid! You sounded like a cat with an anvil on its tail!”

Now that the voice was no longer catching him by surprise, he noticed a lot more about it. It was male, most likely, they had to be not too much older than him because their voice still cracked oddly like his and was far too high, and along with these things it was heavily accented.

“Yeah, whatever!” Dipper defended. Behind him he heard a thump as body fell to the ground from a tree. 

“So then, why are you in the Forbidden Forest?” They asked. 

Dipper huffed angrily and the steps drew closer to his side, “What are you doing here?” He retorted.

“I asked you first!” 

“I asked you second!”

“Well I-” the voice cut off, “Look unless you want to stay on the ground in the middle of a forest you'll answer me!!” The voice huffed childishly.

Dipper sighed, “I don't know! Walking?” 

“That's a terrible answer.”

“It's the truth! What do you want me to say??!!” 

“Something better!”

“Well-”

“Shut up.” Dipper normally wouldn't listen to a request like that, but when the voice said it they became deadly serious.

“Wh-” 

“SHH!”

Fear slowly crept into Dipper as he laid on the forest floor. He could see the shoes of the boy now, he was backing up slowly into Dipper's line of vision, but from what, Dipper didn't know. Panic began to set in as Dipper realized he still couldn't move from whatever was there, and to make things worse, a low growl sounded from behind him. 

He heard something move quickly and before he could register much, he was picked up by the stranger, and thrown over his shoulder. Dipper held onto his cloak for dear life as the boy ran. Dipper, of course now saw what was chasing them, it was a very very big dog with a lot of red eyes and many sharp teeth. Dipper yelled for the boy to go faster, which he only shot obscenities back to. 

“Do something!” Dipper yelled as the massive dog came closer.

“Can't you see I am! I'm carrying your dumbass, I mean I could just leave you as a scapegoat so you can shut up!”

“Magic it or something!!” He yelled slamming his hands on the boy’s back as the dog was only a few feet away.

“Busy! You do it!” 

“I can't!” 

The boy groaned loudly and let go of Dipper as he grasped onto a thick vine coming from a tree. Dipper screamed as the dog came mere inches away and he wrapped his arms desperately around the boy. 

“Ascendio!” The boy huffed and the both of them shot up into the tree. The boy jumped up into a tree, whereas Dipper didn't quite have the control to stay with him. If it hadn't been for a levitation spell the boy had cast to catch him, he would have went straight into the dog’s mouth. The boy slowly brought him up into the tree branch he was on and placed him down as the dog continued to bark up the tree. The boy undid the previous hex as well and Dipper sat up, shaken. The other boy looked just as shaken as Dipper, if not more so and in the state of horror, Dipper laughed. Not a normal laugh either, he laughed manically as he felt the rush of adrenaline course through him. He felt amazing but he was shaking at the same time and tears threatened to leave his eyes. He looked at the other boy once he had caught his breath with a manic smile. 

“That was amazing!” Dipper laughed.

The boy looked not too much older than him given his rounded face that still had baby fat, like his. The boy had dark tan skin with even darker freckles dotting it. His hair and eyes were the same completely unnatural yellow that, despite the oddity of it, looked nice on him. His hair was cut very sloppily, but it was nice. The boy was pale with fright as he stared at Dipper incredulously. Dipper continued to giggle in mirth and put his hand out politely. The boy took it hesitantly.

“Dipper Pines.”

“William Cipher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first!  
> Lamepedibus- (non-canon spell) I took, Lame, English origin and pedibus, meaning feet and put them together to make the spell. So literally, lame legged.
> 
> Second!
> 
> I have finally come up with a solid direction I would like to go with! So, for that I am going to age up the characters. Warning you now, the first year is going to go very fast! Sorry... I feel bad to rush it.
> 
> But! Before I do that, I want to have one more short chapter as 1st years and have the kiddos meet their grunkles!!
> 
> So, we know Ford is a teacher, (I was thinking for alchemy but I'll leave that up to you) and Stan is close by.
> 
> What are the grunkles doing?  
> How are they?  
> Do they like each other?  
> How should the twins be introduced?  
> Any ideas for the future? (The characters are gonna be aged up to 5th years)  
> What's your thoughts? 
> 
> Comment and tell me!
> 
> Third! 
> 
> William is Bill! This is not our beloved blue haired boy! Sorry! Though he is gonna act a bit like him in his younger years. 
> 
> Character development, y'know!


End file.
